


TGGC: Texting Companion Fic

by supremememequeen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Deacon, Burns Victim Hancock, Gen, Human!Codsworth - Freeform, Human!Strong, Insecure MacCready, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremememequeen/pseuds/supremememequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the companions take to texting to unveil the culprit</p><p>-</p><p>micromaccready: why am I stuck with this stupid nickname its not funny</p><p>hugecock: well how do u think I got mine ;))))</p><p>pastel paladin: guys please. Besides its not the size that matters MacCready it's how you use it</p>
            </blockquote>





	TGGC: Texting Companion Fic

_hugecock changed rj mac attack’s nickname to micromaccready_

**micromaccready** : please guys it isn't funny

 **blind man** : i beg to differ

 **pastel paladin** : aren't you blind Deacon

 **blind man** : oh shit

 **hugecock** : that's right deacon they're onto you now fucker

 **blind man** : my phone supports braille

 **hugecock** : does it also read braille???

 **blind** man: siri speaks to me u crispy fried chicken fuck

_micromaccready changed micromaccready’s nickname to The Mac Attack_

_blind man changed The Mac Attack’s nickname to micromaccready_

_micromaccready has left the chat_

_blind man has added Robert MacCready to the chat_

_hugecock changed Robert MacCready’s nickname to micromaccready_

**micromaccready** : just let me die peacefully

 **micromaccready** : why am I stuck with this stupid nickname its not funny

 **hugecock** : well how do u think I got mine ;))))

 **pastel paladin** : guys please. Besides its not the size that matters MacCready it's how you use it

 **blind man** : that's a lie

_micromaccready has left the chat_

_pastel paladin added Robert MacCready to the chat_

_pastel paladin changed Robert MacCready’s name to micromaccready_

**blind man** : c’mon little guy it's not so bad

 **pastel paladin** : if it makes you feel more secure I know for a fact that Arthur Maxson has a below average sized penis

 **hugecock** : and everyone thinks he's a hot daddy

 **hugecock** : wait how do you know that

 **blind man** : is that how u know technique is all that matters?

 **blind man** : which is a lie btw

_pastel paladin has left the chat_

_micromaccready added Fredrick Owen Gregory Danse to the chat_

_micromaccready changed Fredrick Owen Gregory Danse’s name to pastel paladin_

**micromaccready** : if I suffer you do too

 **blind man** : I for one want to know how you know about Arthur Maxson’s tiny cock

 **pastel paladin** : what happens in vegas stays in vegas

 **hugecock** : you've never even left boston twinky pie

 **paladin danse** : he drunk texted me a dick pic like one time okay guys. easy mistake

 **blind man** : I don't believe u can learn about technique through a singular dick pic

 **hugecock** : get rekt

 **micromaccready** : maccrekt

 **hugecock** : shut the fuck up you didn't drag anyone

 **pastel paladin** : im a fast learner

 **pastel paladin** : nO CAIT STOLE MY PHONE

 **pastel paladin** : touch my swamp hole. I'm about to mud

 **hugecock** : this is too kinky for me

 **pastel paladin** : CAIT NO

 **hugecock** : is that what you say to you ogre of a boyfriend Cait

 **pastel paladin** : dont say those things about my swamp daddy

_hugecock has left the chat_

_blind man changed irish whiskey’s nickname to xXswamp-princessXx_

**blind man** : ur welcome

 

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for the installment of the main fic xx


End file.
